1. Field of the Invention
Aspects of the present invention relate to an organic light emitting display device and a method of manufacturing the same, and more particularly, to an organic light emitting display device including a metal film and a method of manufacturing the organic light emitting display device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Organic light emitting display devices generally have wide viewing angles, high contrast ratios, short response times, and reduced power consumption. Thus, the organic light emitting display may be used across a variety of applications such as personal portable devices (e.g., MP3 players and mobile phones) or large screen displays (e.g., television sets).
Performance of an organic light emitting display device may deteriorate due to permeation of oxygen or moisture. Therefore, an organic light emitting display device requires a sealing structure for blocking permeation of oxygen and moisture. Furthermore, since such a sealing structure affects the flexibility of an organic light emitting display device, it is necessary to form the sealing structure by using a flexible material.